tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
IZombie: Flight of the Living Dead
"Flight of the Living Dead" is the fifth episode of season one of the paranormal crime drama series iZombie. It was directed by David Warren with a script written by Deirdre Mangan. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, April 14th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, a college sorority friend of Liv's named Holly White dies during a skydiving accident. Liv must eat the brain of her old friend and adopts Holly's thrill-seeking extreme sports nature. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joseph Berger-Davis - Co-producer * Scott Graham - Producer * Gloria Calderon Kellett - Supervising producer * Kit Boss - Co-executive producer * Dan Etheridge - Executive producer * Danielle Stokdyk - Executive producer * Diane Ruggiero-Wright - Executive producer * Rob Thomas - Executive producer * Michael Wale, CSC - Director of photography * Matthew Budgeon - Production designer * Warren Bowman - Editor * Josh Kramon - Composer Notes & Trivia * iZombie was developed by Rob Thomas & Diane Ruggiero-Wright. Based on the characters created by Chris Roberson and Michael Allred for Vertigo. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on the iZombie: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 29th, 2015. * Series co-creator and executive producer Diane Ruggiero is credited as Diane Ruggiero-Wright in this episode. * Actor David Anders is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Oliver Mahoro Smith is credited as Oliver Smith in this episode. * This is the first episode of the series with Warren Bowman as an editor. * This is the second appearance of Julien Dupont. He appeared last in "Liv and Let Clive". * Liv Moore and Peyton Charles apparently know another woman named Holly, whose last name is Driscoll. * Liv Moore went to college with Holly White and attended the same sorority. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1968 horror film Night of the Living Dead by George A. Romero. The film is considered a cult classic and is the benchmark work for introducing the revisionist concept of the flesh-eating zombie. * The FAA investigator makes reference to the Darwin Awards in this episode. The Darwin Awards began as an online joke bestowing a fictional honor upon those who have selected themselves out of the gene pool by doing something incredibly stupid and inevitably fatal, and thus promoting the continued survival of the human race with their absence. * Peyton Charles makes reference to the Greek legend of Daedalus and Icarus in this episode. The story follows that Daedalus and Icarus made wings made of wax in order to escape from a prison, but when they flew too close to the sun, the wings melted and they fell. Bloopers * Quotes * Liv Moore: Even if I laid out here long enough, I still wouldn't get a tan. I used to have freckles. I miss my freckles. .... * Liv Moore: Of everyone here, who would you eat first? * Ravi Chakrabarti: I think first I'd ask if someone could spare an apple. Or half a sandwich. .... * Clive Babineaux: I'm Homicide. I go to work when there's a body. .... * FAA investigator: meeting Liv Man, I though the insides of my thighs were pale. ... * Liv Moore: Holly was the opposite of me. She was adventurous and free. I was disciplined and safe. She was unlike anyone I'd ever met. There wasn't a Mu Theta rule she didn't violate. I guess that's why we kicked her out. Even though I didn't understand her, part of me wished I could be her. .... * Peyton Charles: You know, if she spent more time reading than flipping the bird to gravity, she'd know that you're going down when you fly too close the sun. .... * Liv Moore: I think she was "dying as a consequence of life" kind of girl. * Peyton Charles: That's a nice thought. But people who say that, say that from the comfort of their aliveness. .... * Liv Moore: I wanna be alive. Now more than ever. See also External Links References Keywords Detective | Eating brains | Impalement | Morgue | Seattle | Skydiver | Skydiving | Washington ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified